


the Phantom's opera

by Fan4Infinity



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Guilt, Internal Conflict, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4Infinity/pseuds/Fan4Infinity
Summary: He'd been gone for about a year.It had been a year of joy from being married and a year of carrying all the stuff i had to deal with as the new viscountess.Marriage with Raoul had sounded amazing and in and of itself it was.Raoul was a good husband if a little boring.But all the social gatherings wore me mentally down.His parents were to put it lightly juvenile blazes.This was when thoughts of her angel started occupying her mind.But he'd been gone for a year he wouldn't just show up would he?..
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

He’d been gone for so long now.  
He’d been gone for over a year.  
Yet my heart still aches every time I think about him.  
And It aches even more when I start thinking about how I have actually no idea who causes me this pain.  
My angel turned out to be nothing more than a man.  
A man who I knew nothing about yet who knew everything about me.  
Even when I thought I knew the angel I was utterly wrong.  
How does he do it?  
Make me miss something while leaving me guessing at what I am missing.  
Of course I miss his gorgeous voice yet when I found out he was just a man, when I found out what he had been through he became so much more than a voice.  
He became a person.  
A person who deserved just as much as you and I if not more for he is quite exquisite.  
Yet he got less than you and I.  
He got cut short over something as irrelevant as his face.  
To be honest though it truly is hell on earth.  
Yet if you were to just look past that hell and not see the flames in his eyes you’d truly be left with only an angel.  
An angel who has sinned perhaps, but an angel nonetheless.  
“Christine?!”  
“huh!” I say in shock.  
“Are you alright my dear?” Raoul says in a worried tone.  
Oh sweet Raoul he should be enough.  
He should be more than enough.  
He’s a knight on a horse who saved the sweet innocent girl from the big bad monster that kidnapped her.  
She should be happy that along with saving her from the big bad he also saved her from poverty and malnourishment.  
Thousands of girls would quite literally kill to be taken under the wing of such a handsome and good willed prince.  
At times like these where he had to shake her out of her thoughts about another man and looked at her with those sweet eyes she couldn’t help but feel deeply ashamed.  
This feeling of guilt started to follow her everywhere.  
Every time he smiled or did something even remotely kind she felt so undeserving of such a sweet soul.  
“I am quite alright my dear, my mind has just been occupied lately” Christine said remembering that he was still waiting for an answer and she had drifted away again.  
“With no troubles I hope” Raoul asked, still concerned.  
“No No!” Christine said a tat too quickly as he only looked more concerned.  
“I just…” She looked around frantically searching for some excuse.  
“I was just thinking that we should visit your family again, we haven’t seen them in a while.”  
Raoul sighed, closed his eyes and frowned such a deep frown that you’ll most likely still see the creases tomorrow.  
“You needn't worry about what my family thinks Christine, sadly they’ll never like you regardless of how much you try” he said in soft-spoken voice with the harsh undertones of reality beneath.  
“I know they won’t” I swallow hard  
“I know they’ll never like me, but that shouldn’t mean we should disregard them, they’re still your family, they made and love you and for that I’ll forever be grateful” I say in a soft but confident voice.  
“Fine” he says with obvious unease.  
“But only to calm your mind and clear your conscience”.  
“Thank you...my dear” I say looking down at my plate, while my already eaten food threatens to reappear the same way it went in.  
‘I made it, I lied my way through but I did it’ I think to myself.  
‘He shall never know of the monster that lives within’


	2. Chapter 2

Clip-clop clip-clop  
The sound of the horse hooves does nothing to calm my nerves.  
Raoul and I are on our way to his parents.  
I suppose no one is to blame for this ill-fated situation but me.  
“Darling, have your parents done anything as of recent?” I say making Raoul who had also been deep in thought jump a bit at the sudden disruption of comfortable silence,  
“No, my sweet, nothing significant enough to be mentioned” he says while turning to look at me.  
I look down at my feet wondering which noble person would now be the victim of Raoul’s mother.  
She didn’t spare anyone whether child or elder whether man or woman no one escapes the wrath that is her mouth.  
Apparently I looked upset because the next thing Raoul said was “darling you needn’t go” it was as if he knew what was going through my mind.  
“We can turn this carriage and have a nice evening in” he said.  
I almost gave in, but this would lay ‘him’ of my mind.  
I had promised that after tonight I shan’t waste any more thought to that long forgotten sin.  
I had a good way out of Raoul’s concern and I needn’t visit Raoul’s parents for a while after this. After this’ll have to put ‘him’ of my mind to ensure that everything will be as it once was.  
“We've arrived my dear” Raoul says in a soft voice as to not startle me.  
“Huh oh” I say blinking a few times to clear my mind.  
I sigh while the coachman opens the door.  
Raoul gets out of the carriage and turns to me while extending his hand.  
I take his hand and get out of the carriage.  
We walk up to the massive mansion belonging to the de Chagny family.  
Raoul knocks and at a moment’s notice the door is thrown wide open by the footman.  
He invites us in and leads us to the room where his parents were seated.  
“Greetings my dearest father and mother” Raoul says giving his parents the most blinding smile.  
“Greeting my sweetest son, please take a seat” his mother replies looking up and giving him the most motherly smile.  
While sitting down her eyes flash over to mine and give me the most hate filled look.  
A cold shiver runs down my spine while I move to sit down.  
Once Raoul and I are seated a servant comes in and sets to placing cups on the table.  
“Well my sweet have you been well?” his mother asks in a voice so sweet it almost sounds sincere.  
“We’ve been well” I say in an attempt not to be completely ignored.  
Her eyes snap to mine, and she looks at me which such fire in her eyes that it reminds me the slightest bit of ‘him’.  
Yet in a split second it is gone, and she once more fakes a smile “Have you heard what madame Lambert has done?” she says in a tone that is filled with disgust, yet the smile is still there.  
It goes in like this for a while, the gossip about who cheated on who and whether that dress madam de Chagny saw at a party was actually pretty.  
‘Gosh I am beginning to get sick of this, as bad as it is, I am thinking of using the bathroom excuse’  
I debate for a bit if I should, but in the end I give in.  
“Pardon me, may I use the restroom” I say in a shy voice.  
“You may” madame de Chagny says quickly as to continue gossiping.  
I stand give a quick nod to Raoul’s father and leave the room.  
I walk to where I thought to be the bathroom, but I don’t come here very often, so I don’t know the way that well.  
After walking for a while I realize that I’ve lost the way and ended up in a rather deserted place in the mansion.  
‘I can’t believe this place is big enough to have its own abandoned building’ I think to myself.  
I look around to see if there is anyone who can point me the way.  
“Hello is anyone here?” I ask to seemingly no one.  
Then I get grabbed from behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii sorry this update took so long I was either busy or uninspired and I didn't want to bring you trash so it while to write a decent chapter.  
> If you have any ideas or criticism let me know.  
> I kind of have an outline of what this story is going to be, but if you want it to go a certain way your ideas are very welcome, I can't promise that'll use them though.


End file.
